


Invade Your Brain

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: BMC Aus [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Heathers AU, M/M, blue only happens because of rich’s squip, but not really, chandler!chloe, chloe’s a bitch, christine and michael deserve better tbh, duke!jenna, jd!squip, jeremy crushes on jake, kurt!jake, martha is split between christine and michael, martha!christine and michael, mcnamara!brooke, ram!rich, two river cast because it fit more and two river squip, veronica!jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: what if Jeremy got a earlier SQUIP model, one that couldn’t sync up and needed more... traditional methods to destroy the school?aka the heathers au that nobody asked for and yet I delivered
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine(past), Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere(one-sided), Rich Goranski/Michael Mell(one-sided?)
Series: BMC Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Little Intro Thing

Hello and welcome to my first real fic on here! Here’s the cast for this AU!

•Veronica/Jeremy  
•Martha/Christine + Michael(the role is split between the two)  
•JD/Squip(except it’s just in his head and not an actual person)  
•Heather McNamara/Brooke  
•Heather Duke/Jenna  
•Heather Chandler/Chloe  
•Ram/Rich  
•Kurt/Jake  
•Ms. Flemming/Mr. Reyes

A couple other things:  
•Two River BMC cast, because it works better for the SQUIP  
•prepare for meta jokes about katie ladner playing martha and jenna lmaoo  
•rated teen because swearing and the death


	2. Oh Boy, It’s That Time Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a bi mess and we get a character introduction.

September 1, 2019.  
Dear Diary,  
I like to think I’m an OK person. I mean, I’m no saint, sure. I try to see the good in everyone. But, I look around at these people I’ve known all my life and I ask myself, “what happened?”

I managed to slam my journal shut just as Jake walked by, giving me a weird look before catching up with Rich. Shit, why did that dick have to be so goddamn pretty? 

I shook my head. Stop with the bisexual panic, Jeremy. I told myself internally, just as the bell rang. At least this period was lunch, and I could catch up with the two decent people in this god-forsaken place. I grabbed some greasy food from the other end of the cafeteria, only to get my fruit cup stolen by Rich on my way over to the loser’s table.

I began to pick at my brown lumps, which I figured were supposed to be chicken nuggets. Gross, I thought, cringing as the breading fell off of one that I hadn’t even touched yet.

“Now do you see why I don’t buy school lunches, Chris?” a familiar voice asked, as they both sat down next to me. On my left was Christine Canigula, Broadway fanatic and an awesome friend to have. The seat to my right was occupied by Michael Mell, my best friend since... shit, diapers probably? 

“Okay, Mell, I see your point now.” Christine giggled, dipping a baby carrot in ranch. “What’s on your mind, Jere?” she inquired, addressing me.

“Jake gave me that look today and I think my heart just shriveled like a raisin.” I muttered, nearly gagging on a french fry.

Michael winced. “Good look or bad look?” he asked, sipping his slushie. I groaned internally. What do you think, moron?

“He looked at me like I had two heads.” I sighed, slamming my head onto a table. “Chris, please shoot me.” 

“I’m good.” Christine deadpanned. “I don’t think you can get on Broadway with a criminal record.”

Michael smirked all of a sudden. “Don’t look, here come the bitch queens.” he said, in an almost singsong voice.

Indeed, here they come. First was Brooke Lohst, head cheerleader. Her family was loaded, since her mom owned the biggest froyo chain in the US, Pinkberry. 

Next up was Jenna Rolan. She was a gossip girl with no discernible personality. I scoffed. Her mom did pay for implants. I thought.

And then, Chloe Valentine. The almighty mythic bitch. Rumor(aka Christine hearing about it at play practice) had it that Chloe was being more of a bitch lately to try and get people to forget about her briefly dating Brooke. I almost felt bad for Brooke. But whatever.

They stopped by the jock’s table briefly, and Jake drooling over Chloe was enough to make me feel like puking. “I-i’ll be back.” I stuttered to Christine and Michael, rushing off to the bathroom.

As I rounded the corner, I heard some grunting, and even a totally manly squeak every so often. All I could think when I poked my head into the bathroom was

Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is bad and I’ll be surprised if anyone reads this


End file.
